10:14 AM Everything Changes
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Ryden, Ryan has weird ass dreams. Shit goes down. Blah Blah Blah, supernatural twist on Brenny and Ryro
1. Chapter 1

Should I continue with this, or just leave it? I kinda have an idea of a *sequel* (loose term) but I don't know if it'd be worthwhile. Let me know if this should be continued.

Love you guys!

-Eliza

PS I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update Gerard's Diary! I'll do it over Thxgiving break I promise! 33


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan wakes up the next morning at the prodding of Spencer.

"Ryan! RYAN! Wake up!"

"I'm up! What do you want Spencer? You woke me out of The Dream!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ryan. We're leaving soon to go to find others. Maybe you can find him. Alive."

"It's okay Spence. I'll go too, though I doubt he's alive."

"You never know. Now get dressed. I left clothes out for you and packed everything else. I put your notebooks in their bag as well as your special pens."

"Thanks man."

Spencer leaves and Ryan gets dressed. He begins to think about his dreams. It's always about a man. Ever since he was a child, he sees this man in his dreams everynight. Ryan knows in his heart that he loves this man. He has gorgeous brown eyes and silky brown hair. He always has a smile and his voice is like a choir of angels. He always holds Ryan in his dream. They lay and he holds Ryan.

"Ry! Come on!"

"Coming!"

Ryan grabs his things and the people left begin on their journey.

Days pass and they find a person or two but nobody has survived like they have. Ryan also has not found the man yet.

"Ryan! I see a village up ahead! Maybe they have people!"

"Let's go guys and check it out," Gerard says, agreeing with Spencer.

They walk along the streets silently. Well almost silently, Frank decides to sing the Green Day song about lonely roads. They begin to wonder if anyone is here when they see a man.

"Hello! Friends or Foes?"

"Friends. We came here on our journey to look for people."

"Well you came to the right place! My name is Pete. I'll set you guys up in a couple houses and then take you to Brendon. Follow me."

Pete takes them to some houses and the group disbands. Ryan and Spencer take one; Haley, Gabe, and William take the second; and Gerard and Frank take the last one.

"Good you guys are settled! Who wants to go with me to see Brendon? You don't have to right now but you will need to visit at some point."

"Ryan and I will go."

"Great! Spencer, Ryan follow me."

Pete takes them to a house, kind of secluded from the others. It's apparent that this Brendon is their leader. Pete takes them to a room inside where a man is seated. The man turns on the lights.

"Got some more Boss. I don't know if any are him but take a look. I'm going back to Patrick."

"Very well Pete. Thank you."

Ryan faints. Brendon is the man. He has the same voice, same looks, same smile. He can't believe he found him.

Ryan wakes up a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?"

"It's you." It's almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean."

"Your him. Spence it's him. I swear it's him."

"I don't know what you mean but I think it's best if you, Spencer take this young man home. He seems to have hit his head and thinks I'm someone he knows."

"But he- yeah fine. I'll take him to the house."

"No wait! Please don't! Spencer! It's HIM! You can't!"

"Come on Ry."

Spencer takes a struggling Ryan back to the house Pete gave them. Ryan is crying.

"He-he doesn't know me Spence! He doesn't w-wa-want me!"

"Ryan please calm down. You don't know if he doesn't want you. He just doesn't know you. You'll see more of him. We live in his village."

"I need him Spencer. It hurts so much knowing he's here and he doesn't want me too."

"Just sleep. It'll work out."

Brendon wonders why life is cruel. He realizes that he was cruel today but it needed to be done. He does know Ryan. He knows him quite well. He loves Ryan. Brendon needed Ryan to think he didn't know about the dreams. He can't handle the pain if Ryan were to leave him.

He decides to tell Ryan everything in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't want me. It hurts so much inside. I thought he would at least know me but he doesn't. I feel like an idiot.

*knock knock knock*

"Ryan? We need to talk."

I lead Brendon to my room and shut the door.

"I lied to you yesterday. I do know you."

"What? Please don't tell me this is a joke. I don't think I could take it."

"No Ryan I swear to you this is real. You've been in my dreams since I was a child. I searched for you my whole life. I never found you... until now."

"You've been in my dreams too. I never thought I would find you. Oh Brendon."

"Hey it's alright. I'm here now. We're together. Forever."

He holds me in his arms, just like our dreams. It feels so good to be here. It feels so right.

"So does this mean you'll be mine?"

"Of course. I've been yours forever."

"Good," he says, kissing my cheek.

"Brendon?"

"Yes love?"

"Tell me about the dreams."

"As soon as I would drift to sleep, I could feel you in my arms. I would hold you all night, whisper sweet nothings in your ear and stroke your hair. Did you have them too my love?"

"Yes. Everynight it's the same. You would hold me as we slept."

"I can't believe I found you. God I've been searching so long for you. I was scared that you had died along with the others. I was so cold to you yesterday because I wouldn't be able to handle the pain if you left me."

"I wouldn't leave you. I love you."

"I love you."

"Can we sleep? I'm very tired."

"Yes my Ryan. Sleep and I will hold you."

"It really is a dream come true," I say drifting to sleep.


End file.
